The Claiming of the Miko
by Sugar0o
Summary: *Warning: Furry, ONESHOT* Summary: When the season of rut comes about, for the first time in history Sesshomaru sets out to claim a mate. **COMPLETE**There is only ONE CHAPTER**


_**AN:** well for one things this is my late entry to my own Valentine's Day challenge on Dokuga[dot]com _ 3 my timing! other then that... _

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make money from the online publishing of this fiction, all rights to Inuyasha and its Characters's belong to Rumiko Takahashi and all the people she's sold out to over the years. Good job RT! _

_**Warnings:** This is a Pr0n with Plot, its smut, and well i love smut. There might be language, slight violence, and otherwise just 18+ GM [GutterMarble] furry Smut! Possible OOC for the IY characters, but its smut... so 3 it :p **- r0o**_

_**...this is a oneshot :p  
**_

* * *

**The Claiming of the Miko**

* * *

Sesshomaru has seen it, he was certain, with his own eyes, he'd seen her. Truly seen her for the first time. She had been an enigma for years now, and it wasn't until the final battle that he understood just how much of one she was. For a moment, a moment so fast no human would have seen it, her form had shifted, the illusion she kept of a human miko was gone and he'd seen not only fox ears, but nine tails behind her. It was just as she released her arrow, a moment with so much power it would seem that her hidden beauty as well as form could not be covered. He wondered if it had always been this way or if he'd just never paid attention, he had then in that moment been looking at her because she was taking the kill, and he had wanted to gut her for it, but now it was Sesshomaru who was stalking her.

It was nearly fall, and that meant the beginning of the rutting season.

In the season of rut, Sesshomaru and only few others had complete control over their own bodies, yet for the first time in all of his years existence, he could feel his beast's heavy and almost uncontrollable desire for a mate, the call to dominate a bitch, or should he say vixen. He smiled purely predatory at the thought. Her hair, in human form was the darkest of raven, yet in her vixen form it was a whitish auburn color, the nine tails were a dead give away that she was more than just kitsune, she was kyuubi, a daughter of Inari himself. He couldn't care less about her half human side, when the other side was that of a god, _what kind of pups would she breed? _He wondered. He knew they would be powerful and they would be his.

Sesshomaru sought her and her group out. He'd known of the well, but had never had any interest in the future, the day was what he made of it, so he'd never sought to find her for that. And before that fateful day he hadn't paid much attention to her at all, she had been his brother's bitch, but that had changed. His idiot brother and the slayer had been seeing more of each other, whether the vixen knew this or not, let alone the monk as well… he couldn't care less, simply put she was to be his, it was already decided. Normally he would want some kind of courtship, but he figured he could do that after she was pupped, and pupped she would be.

He could just imagine fucking her, holding on to her hips and her tails as he rammed his hard length into her tight pussy. He was nearly drooling at the prospect. He knew their first time wouldn't be what he'd really want, it'd be hard, fast, as well as in the forest somewhere, perhaps a cave if they got that far. It would be rough, more than likely painful for her, and to some degree he regretted that, but with that came the thrill of conquest. When it was over he'd have a mate worthy of himself, who would be strong, fearless, smart, witty, and wonderful with pups. She had raised the kit in their group, and on the occasions his own pack crossed with hers, she had adapted to Rin very well.

Smiling to himself he couldn't wait to fatten her up with his seed, even the thought of it made his cock twitch in delight and need. Looking up at the sun he knew it was time to claim her. It was mid afternoon, and if he found her shortly he's have her as his before sundown, and back at the fortress before dark, where he could really take her at his pleasure. Nodding internally, Sesshomaru called out, "Jaken. Take Rin and Ah-Un back to the fortress." he didn't give any other order until he heard the toad begin to protest, then he silenced him with his next words. "And if anything happens Jaken…" he left the threat open and smirked as he saw the toad shrink back in fear. It was time to go claim his mate.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Kagome walked ahead of the pack, she wore a kimono somewhat like Sango normally wore, only it was in fact one piece, while Sango's was two. She had her hands stretched up above yet behind her head and thought about her life here. She was stuck, the well shut down, _--do not pass go, do not collect $200,--_ in a time that was not her own, and she wasn't exactly pleased with the goings on. She'd fallen down the well at fifteen, fought with an evil spider hanyou for four years, and found out when she had adopted Shippo as her brother that she was already a kitsune, but not just a kitsune, a Kyuubi, a nine tailed fox, a royal half-goddess of sorts. She'd gone home to her mother to ask about it, only to find out her father, or the man she's known as father was in fact a god.

Of course this was all shortly before the well itself stopped working, but it was… wow.

She found out then, that with his blood flowing through her, that she wasn't really a demon but a demi-goddess in true form, thus the tails, and the ears atop her head. Which had explained both her and her mother's fascination with the short and fuzzies Inuyasha had. It was a lot of information to take in, life changing in fact, but it was still good to know. Of course with it came more information like the fact that she was not meant for Inuyasha, and that he would never get over Kikyo for her, Kagome. She'd been a bit heartbroken but had gotten over it, mostly because she had to train and train a lot to hone her now more abundant powers, and well, she hated being second best at anything, hated living in a shadow. Yes there had been tears, but a weekend of a lot of chick flicks, raw cookie dough, and ice cream, and she'd gotten over it.

She had even discovered she wasn't going to be able to stay in the future, then found out that Souta was only her half-brother. She wouldn't lie, that one had hurt, but really she didn't care, half-brother or not, he'd always be her baby brother. She loved that boy dearly. She sighed, giving up Inuyasha had been hard, training had been harder but it took her mind off the hanyou. Now though, she felt an itch, the likes of which she'd never felt before, like she wanted to devour something male and powerful in the most carnal of ways. She'd only had so many lessons on demons, as she wasn't really one, but the true form of her body reacted as such, as if she was one, a really powerful one.

Her energy or power though wasn't the negative that Jyaki was, it simply was energy, it could be applied to the positive of reishi, or the negative of jyaki, and right now all she wanted to do was something hot, sticky, sweaty and male. The hairs on the back of her neck had been standing for a few minutes, and whether anyone else noticed it or not something was coming. "Shippo." she called out softly to the kit standing by her hip, her voice just a bit low and husky. The child had grown too large to carry on her shoulder, but now looked more like an eleven year old, she was proud of her adopted little brother. "I need you to stand back for me, yes?" she asked pleasantly, but Shippo could feel her unease and excitement, so he asked no questions. Shippo trusted Kagome above all others.

Moving back he watched with his more trained eyes as her muscles bunched and even though to anyone else she looked somewhat relaxed she was anything but. Kagome had taken to training him, he was much more powerful after their bond was formed, as her adopted little brother, he held some of her power, and had already gained another two tails from the transfer. She'd advised him before he was fully mature, he too would be of her father's blood, as though a full or half relative of her own, and a Kyuubi to boot. He'd have many females of all kinds coming after him when he was older, just as she would should her position become known. He accepted it, just as he had anything when it came to her, she would take care of him, and nurture him as much as she could.

He could feel it now, whatever it was that had her spooked wondering how long it would take the rest of their tachi to catch on. Miroku would feel it before Inuyasha, but Inuyasha would smell it at about the same time, Kirara would be shortly there after and Sango would be last, but for human's and a hanyou they were powerful in their own right. He wondered when Sango and Inuyasha would break the news to Miroku that they were an item, or when Miroku would break the news to Sango that he loved another. Shippo, Kagome and Kirara were seemingly the only ones that knew of the monks new love, someone from their past the half-demon Shiori had been the one the monk adored.

Her mother had been killed, and Shiori, as well as Jeninji _--who's mother had simply passed on of old age--_ had found a place in Keade's village. The hanyou was now sixteen, and though nearly ten years younger, Miroku hadn't been able to not fall for the lilac eyed beauty she'd become. It was going to be an interesting day when all of this 'shit the fan' that was for sure. The young kit saw when Inuyasha stiffened, as well as Miroku, the halfling growled knowing who was coming, and Shippo found himself about to scream and thanks only to Kagome's blood flowing through his veins that he did not when he saw the blur of white come from the forest.

What happened next was even too fast for his own sight to catch, but he felt the ripples of Kagome's power wash over him as her human guise faded, and she jumped from just from the grasp of the daiyoukai's hand. Jumping back and away, she landed still before the group but much closer. He could hear the shudders of their tachi trying to understand what was going on. _Oh well, seems the kit was out of the bag._ He grinned. No one knew about Kagome but him and Kirara, and well, now it seemed that everyone knew.

Sniffing around and smelling the desires rolling off of Sesshomaru he didn't need to ask what was going on to understand the situation, and truth be told, of all the males they'd known, he approved of Sesshomaru most. He'd be able to take care of his big sister better than any other. And he was a far better match than Kouga should he find out. The idiot was finally mated to Ayame, but even he knew should and when Kouga find out he'd come to see, and possibly **try** to claim. _Now THAT would be an interesting day._ But that was another thought, right now, he needed to see what was going on.

Kagome's senses were overwhelmed by the powerful male, his pheromones were high all around him, laced with seduction, that any female would be a fool to turn down, but she wasn't any female, and she wouldn't go down without a fight. She could feel the heat in her body rising to meet the challenge he posed her, her body felt flushed and hot, tingling even looking at him, seeing his eyes tinge just the smallest bit red, it was such a turn on. She ignored the shudders of her tachi, the bellows of outrage from Inuyasha, and looked solely at the male before her. She heard her little brother's growl of approval, and it was all she needed. She grinned as she took a small step backwards, speaking slow and quietly to Sesshomaru, for him only, "Seems you've gotten the okay from my brother." she smirked. "Catch me if you can big boy." and with that she took off.

She moved fluidly and with a grace none had ever seen her with before, she jumped back, and turned so that when she landed, she was running on all fours. They all felt and saw the magic swell around her as her form shifted into her true form, a nine-tailed fox, it was something no hanyou could do but she was not hanyou, she was a demi-goddess. In her place was a white-auburn nine tailed fox dashing off faster than anything they'd seen. Just as she landed a deafening roar sounded before them, one Shippo knew as the acceptance of 'The Chase,' and prize.

He had no doubt that his sister would be claimed before she knew it, which was fine, Sesshomaru would be a fine mate for her, the calm and cool to her flash-fire temper, they were a yin and yang type but that would be good for them. Before anyone could ask a question a giant white dog stood before them, and bound off after Kagome's similarly sized form. The kitsune could only laugh as the canine ran out of sight, at the faces the tachi was making. He decided to have pity on them and tell them what was going on, as it was exactly what the hanyou was already bellowing about.

"…Oing on?!?" came Inuyasha's outraged voice.

"Calm down, Inuyasha. I'm sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation here, we just have to find out what." came the wise voice of Miroku.

"But did you see her, what she did? She's not human! Was that really our Kagome?" came the voice of the slayer.

"Mew." Kirara commented, making Shippo smirk, he listened to them go on and on about what had happened, and only spoke up when they said they were going to go look for them.

"That would not be wise." came his young but calm demonic voice, making them all stop in their tracks.

"And why the fuck not? Sesshomaru's gunna kill her! And if he doesn't I will!" sneered the nearly enraged hanyou. Shippo looked on him in annoyance.

"You will do no such thing." the kit spat out, his own angry demonic aura rising for the first time against the hanyou's. He was not a fool he knew even now, that he was at the same level as Inuyasha, thanks mostly to Kagome's blood, and their bond, and he would not let this foul mouthed, selfish boy hurt his sibling. Inuyasha bristled, having never felt the kitsune's power swell, not to mention knowing there were two in what he thought was his pack that were obviously as strong or stronger then him, it was unnerving.

Shippo spoke again, breaking him from his train of thought, "My sister has my approval, and you will not stand in the way of her happiness. I'm saying what everyone here thinks. You've had enough time to do anything if you were going to, and I personally won't let you mess up her future because you might show _some_ affections towards her now that someone else wants her. She's not Kikyo, and she never will be. You didn't see it in time, and she has already gotten not only my approval, but has allowed _The Chase_ herself." sneered Shippo while looking at Inuyasha menacingly. "Besides, you've already made your claim on another, you will leave Kagome alone, or I will make you." stated the kit at last.

"Who do you think you're talking to?! You little fuck! I'll rip you to shreds then go after Sesshomaru. He. Will. Not. Have. Her!" and that was all it took for Shippo to snarl and lunge at the hanyou, who never saw it coming. His claws were embedded into Inuyasha neck before anyone could stop him, a noxious fume coming from him as there seemed to be a bluish bubbling coming from his open bloodied wound.

"SHIPPO!" called the humans as the fox got off his prey, scowling at the idiot hanyou before he sat down a bit away from them. Inuyasha was never one to listen, and one day he was sure it would cost him his life. Kirara had just stood by and watched, she was no fool, the hanyou had no right and the kit was well within his. The inu-hanyou should just be glad that the kit's poisons were not strong enough to do worse, had it been a few years from now, she was certain the hanyou would be dead, rather than just sedated. She mewed and walked over to Shippo crawling into his lap and curled up while the humans fussed over the idiot hanyou. She was slightly disappointed that her mistress had become taken with him, the letch was a far better a choice in her opinion. She'd have to deal with the hanyou a lot more from now on; sighing she burrowed in and went to sleep, she had no desire to hear the coming conversation, she already knew about it, so it was not news to her.

Both Sango and Miroku fretted over the unconscious hanyou while the demonic pair looked on... well Shippo anyway. He was wondering when his older sister, and new older brother would be back. He had no doubt that Sesshomaru would in fact be Kagome's mate, but he had to wonder how long it would take to get the process done. He was well aware, considering they trained together, how good she was in an evasive fight, or a run, and _'The Chase,_' well, the dog wouldn't stop until he got her, and the fox would run until it was free. Chuckling to himself he wondered if they would even be in the same territory when he finally caught her. His chuckle though seemed to bring the humans out of their panic, seeing as how the hanyou would live, they seemed to want answers, so he waited and sure enough they started asking.

"Shippo, what's going on, I don't understand?" pleaded Sango needing to know what was happening with the younger girl, and why her precious hanyou had been hurt so much. Miroku nodded wanting to understand what was happening with his younger friend whom he considered a sister, whose bond had grown so much since she started training her powers.

"Kagome is different now." Shippo said looking away from them all towards the forest, and then back again. "You all may not know this, but Kagome and I have a bond, a pack together-" he was interrupted by the slayer.

"Like a mother/son thing? Is it like mating?" she tried to understand, not noticing the annoyed look he gave her, before he started speaking again letting his annoyance show in his voice as she flushed, and truly realized perhaps for the first time, that Shippo was no longer a little boy.

"As I was saying, Kagome and I have a bond. She adopted me as a younger brother. We took an oath and have shared blood, it is not a mating bond, but something that does connect us. Usually this type of bond would only share some of our power, neither of us knew it at the time but Kagome's father is very powerful. She is a child of the Kami Inari, the Fox God. Because of this her appearance changed, and her powers were both raw and untamed." he stated taking a second to breath and Miroku spoke.

"So that's why she's been training so much, I had wondered." Shippo smiled at him, Sango and Kagome had once had a very strong sisterly bond, it was still there but it was not nearly as strong as Kagome's and Miroku's brother/sister bond. The training had helped it, while Sango's growing attraction to Inuyasha had hindered her bond with Kagome a bit.

"Indeed, now though, as Kagome's only living male relative, adopted or not, Sesshomaru has sought her out to mate, and I have given my consent. That is why they took off, they are already in 'The Chase.'" he said grinning.

"But what about Inuyasha?" asked the monk, still not knowing of Sango's affection for the half demon, and not knowing how to tell her his own affection for her had waned. The slayer was a bit too violent, and didn't pick up on some of his finer points. Too often he had wished that long ago he would have paired off with Kagome before she'd gotten herself so attached to the hanyou. Not that it mattered now, for he had feelings for Shiori back at the village. This thought didn't mean he knew of Kagome's growing annoyance with Inuyasha though.

Shippo chuckled again, feeling so old it was ridiculous, it was true he was older than any one of the humans in their tachi but sometimes he felt like a father explaining this to its kit. "Kagome has not been in love with Inuyasha for some time, as it is Sango and Inuyasha have been more in love then anything, just as you and Shiori are more in love than you and Sango." There he said it, he was tired of the tension in the group, perhaps now things could clear up a bit. But he couldn't help watching the blushing humans as each tried to swallow what was said, he was kitsune after all and loved all things mischievous. It was the more violent slayer that spoke first.

"You're in love with Shiori?" she asked quietly. Mirkou countered with…

"And you with Inuyasha?" She blushed, not denying it, while Miroku laughed. "Good, kami!" he exclaimed before his laughter became infectious and Sango joined in. He sighed finally, bringing his laughter to an end, pearl-like tears wanting to fall from laughing so hard. "I didn't know how to tell you." he admitted. Sango nodded.

"We've all been together for so long, I don't think any of us thought our feelings would change, or that there could be another. You're not mad are you?" she asked, kneeling next to the fallen hanyou. Watching as Miroku smiled and shook his head 'no.'

"I'm glad it came out, and Inuyasha'll be a good protector if he can ever get over Kagome. You'll have to knock some sense into him." he joked knowing she had a mean right hook. Sango smiled.

"Oh I'll have no problems there, besides from what Shippo says, it seems Kagome will have a puppy all her own to deal with. Though its so hard to believe it's true even seeing it with my own eyes. Inari-sama as a father. Wow." Sango stated in awe. While Miroku nodded.

"Though it explains somethings. Hn." he let a contemplative face capture him as everyone in the group quieted, lost in their own thoughts. Finally after some time, Sango asked a question.

"Shippo?" the young kit turned to her acknowledging her. "Um. You seem to know everything that's going on, why didn't you ever tell us before?" she asked. Shippo watched as Miroku suddenly thought about it, he grinned, silly human friends or not, they were still slow in his opinion.

"Mostly because no one ever believes a child. Honestly though, Inuyasha's never been good for Kagome, he's always seen Kikyo in her and never just her. After being hurt enough Kagome just didn't want to take it anymore, so she started training. That freed Inuyasha up, and you and he both kinda gravitated towards one another. I can only assume it's your like personalities. While you don't swear nearly at all, you're both very shy, and very passionate. I can see you'd work out well with each other. With you going after Inuyasha, and your constant rebuffs against Miroku here," He gestured to the monk.

"It was only natural for him to want to go after someone a bit more soft, and who wouldn't hurt him physically as much as you do. Shiori, hanyou or not, is one of the most beautiful and gentle females in the village. Yet almost everyone is afraid of her because she's different. She's quiet, so she knows a lot because she listens, and I'm sure that appeals to Miroku more than being hit does. These are just things I've noticed. You'd have noticed them too if you paid attention to it, and weren't so caught up in it all. As for Kagome though, well some of her secrets just weren't meant to be told. They aren't mine. Besides she knows all about your families, no one's ever asked her about her own." he finished telling them and just then they all heard a deafening roar pierce the air, while Shippo just laughed, it was official he had a new big brother.

The two human's looked on in wonder. Honestly, only Kagome had ever paid enough attention to Shippo and knew he was this way, while the rest of them had always treated him as a child. It was a bit of an eye-opener to see one that they had traveled with for years acting as such. It was also interesting to see this coupling, Kagome was very sweet, and often times too giving of herself, and from what they knew of Sesshomaru he was not, in fact he was the white to her black in almost everything. Perhaps though it was what the other needed. They made small talk and waited to see what would happen, Shippo assured them that it was more than likely that they would show back up soon. In the mean time they decided to chat a bit more, reworking out whom they thought they knew.

* * *

**.**

**.  
As Kagome took off…  
**  
Her body coiled and tightened before it expanded in hot sensation all over her form. Her bones grew, cracked, lengthened, and her skin turned to glistening auburn white fur, nine tails extending from her tail bone as she leapt away in her true form. She was excited, beyond anything she'd ever felt before. Kagome could feel the powerful male behind her as his power bunched and grew as well, and his roar of acceptance to her chase only added to the fire already burning in her blood.

It would be a lie to say that she didn't want this. She'd known for so long that most, if not all, of the males she had met in her travels were not the ones for her, she'd also known once being stuck in the past, she wouldn't be like her father and fall for a human either. Logically, Sesshomaru was the best of the best, and beyond all belief he was in fact now chasing her.

Kagome darted over the land as if she owned it, her body lithe, sleek and smooth as her powerful muscles bunched and curled to propel herself, her hearing picking up that he was not so far behind her. She would not allow him to catch her easily, and so with a snarling smile on her fox face she set out to make this hard for the dog,_ after all who wanted an easy catch?_

Sesshomaru was elated, it wasn't something one like himself felt very often, most often one like him would have only a political mating, a life of only talking when needed, a pup so as to have an heir, a cold home, a home like that in which he'd grown up. He knew she would never allow such things with her, whether he wanted it or not, she would make his home warm and inviting, she would put him in his place, fiery and angry, defiant, and so much fun to force submission upon. He was lucky and he knew that as well, she had offered, he'd accepted, and from what he could see in his scarlet gaze, her tails were not far ahead of him. He couldn't wait to mount her, she may not be a bitch, but the vixen would know her place.

His powerful legs worked to bring him closer to her, but it seemed like every moment he was about to pounce upon her, she would manage to dart around, and escape him. The thrill of the chase was in the air, her heated scent intoxicating and making his blood boil as his beast wanted nothing more than to catch their mate, and fuck her into submission. It wanted to mount her, hold her with its claws, embedding them deeply into her shoulders as his maw latched on to the tuft of her neck to hold her in place. He wanted all this, as he buried his rigid, dark, blood filled member in her core. He could already imagine the feeling of her many tails pressed and bunched into his stomach as his hips met hers in a sharp slap.

Kagome was much the same, the heat of her body making her feel wild, and primal, the chase had gone on for longer then she would have thought, and she felt proud that she could actually get away from him for so long but she was tiring, and she knew he'd feel this as well. She knew that he'd catch her, and his jaws, and fangs would be at her neck, his heated breath pushing against her fur, the fact that if she struggled it could mean death, it turned her on so much. Her breath was becoming labored, and her foot faltered, it was all the male needed to be upon her.

As he'd wanted his heavier weight locked upon her smaller form, her many tails bunched and curled under his pressure, as his heat connected with her own, yet he had not entered. His fangs dug deeply into the back of her neck, as she let out a low vicious growl, that he answered with one of his own. His fiery red gaze was locked on her head, as her ears bent back and she snarled. He shifted his girthy weight to force her down, his larger body caging her own so very intimately. Sinking his fangs into her neck more, she froze as he growled out, "**Submit**." it was dark and animalistic. Her claws dug into the earth, trying to find purchase, yet she was not able to do so, as his maw clamped down her movement, and she stilled.

Whimpering out her submission, the demon lord wasted no further time plunging his heavy and exposed rod into her waiting heat. If she'd been a virgin in human form, though the point was now moot, his thick length was capable of reaching to the very point of her waiting womb and then some, to be able to lodge itself in her belly to seat his pups. He fucked her with wild abandonment, allowing his own dark fires of youki to consume him as he penetrated her with a furious wantonness. Her claws dug into the earth, and while it was a bit painful she was so very turned on. She knew in her human form there would be far more pleasure, but at the same time in this form the instinctual pleasure was more than built in.

His heavy weight upon her body as he shifted swiftly into her, their fur rubbing against each other, her tails bunched into his stomach, the length of it starting to curl around him to keep him locked to her, and kami, his fangs on her neck, were all enough to make her orgasm. Her muscles pulled and tightened into a fist like grip on his being, and he came, dumping liters upon liters into her being, throwing his head back from her and announcing his conquest with an almighty deafening roar.

His fangs lengthened more, bringing his face back down to her neck, and he claimed her then.

His hips still pounding into her own as he loaded her to the brim with his cum, he knotted within his pretty and tired vixen. His scarlet eyes took in her form, how tired she was, how she panted for breath even still, from both the chase as well as the claim, his pride that he had done this to her was swelling. He knew that life would always be interesting. She was a fox demi-goddess. Her canine nature, the fox, would make her a lustful creature, he would always be in her bed, she would even go so far as to solve problems with the use her body to get her way. He had no problem with this for the most part, he would never be like his father, he would only have her and only her. He was a proud male, he had stamina and was far more virile than most male inus. While as a general rule, inu's were nearly as sexual as kitsune, he was more so than most, this match was well placed over all.

He smirked in his form as he allowed his maw to open and lapped at the blood there cleaning the mating wound.

Slowly more rational thought was coming back to him but he indulged in the instinctive for a while longer before he began speaking to his mate. Rumbling, his growls would be just that to a normal hanyou or even a human, but for her and any demon they were voiced out words, "Mate." he called out to her getting a low whine-ish rumble from her in response, he shifted his hips and tightened the knot deeper into her listening as she once more growled out low, as if a mew. "You dear mate would do well to not challenge this Sesshomaru." he growled out, Kagome could only offer an amused snort. They both knew she wasn't going to just roll over and if she did, well there was going to be trouble accompanying it.

Sesshomaru for his part didn't have much to say to her snort, he knew as well as she that his life was never going to be the order it was now that she was in it, oddly enough he didn't mind that as much as he might have not long before. Either way though, he wanted to get his mate home. As soon as his knot allowed them to he would take her to his home and into his chambers where he would give her pleasures that only she would ever from this moment on receive.

He knew that the chase and the mating that happened after wards were more instinctual, something that long ago had been the way demons mated, for there weren't such a thing as political mating at the time. There was only the beast without and the need to find the strongest bitch or stud to breed with. As such he knew that their first time left much to the imagination and he was eager to fill her mind, heart, body and soul with himself in every way possible, more so particularly her womb. Kami-sama he wanted to see her fat with his seed. Sliding his girth deeper into her being, seating the head of his cock into her womb he could still feel the pulsing release of his seed into her. They would be knotted for some time to come. He didn't mind. He had everything he wished for in this moment.

The only thing better would be when he took her in their more human form, and when he'd scent the change that his seed had indeed taken root. He wanted to be a father, he wanted her to bear his pups, kits… offspring. With a low rumble he settled his weight atop her own body and waited as he felt his mate fall into slumber. He was overall pleased with everything that had happened to this point, and he knew it could only get better from here on out. With Kagome as his mate, and at his side, mother to his inu-kitsune pups, there was nothing that could go wrong.

**

* * *

EndAN:** _I want to thank Tenchi no Mai, for her wonderful beta skills! 3_ I hope you enjoyed this as much as i had fun making it! Let me know! - r0o


End file.
